Need
by lonejaguar
Summary: Lauren discovers that she can fulfill some of Bo's needs after all.


**Title:** Need

**Author:** Nic

**Fandom:** Lost Girl

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren

**Spoilers:** 2x22 Flesh & Blood

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Lauren discovers that she can fulfill some of Bo's needs after all.

**Disclaimer:** These fine ladies do not belong to me, they are property of Showcase. They might argue they don't belong to anybody, though.

It felt like it was going to snow. The air was brisk; a cold that wakes you up from a few hours at the Dal, trying various types of liquor on a quiet Saturday night. They pushed past the wooden door and stumbled out into the cool night air. The world was a little hazy when Bo pulled her around the corner and into the alley next to the pub. If it wasn't the cold that woke her up, it was the brick against her back. Lauren wasn't prepared for the kiss, still trying to stop her head from spinning. Everything was happening so fast and she was having a hard time keeping up.

"I'm sorry," Bo whispered. Her hands pulled Lauren's shirt open. "I can't wait."

Lauren shivered. Bo was like this sometimes, she just needed to take the edge off. The cool air that rushed past made Lauren suck in a breath. "Bo…" She reached for the zipper of her jacket; there was that doctor part of her brain again. Bo pushed her hands away.

"Don't," she said quietly. Bo leaned into Lauren and rested her hands on the chilled skin at her waist.

The white flash of headlights spilled over Bo's face and Lauren paused. Her eyes finally began to clear just as she felt Bo's lips at her ear and the surge of arousal spread through her. She knew Bo didn't like using her gifts when they were together, but there were times when she couldn't help it. In this case, Lauren knew it was for her benefit. She spent a moment - Bo's lips on her throat, her hands spilling energy into her skin - savoring the sensation. If she were to be completely honest, despite the purpose of Bo's thrall, Lauren didn't know if she'd ever tire of the feeling. She held Bo against her, the cold long forgotten.

Earlier that evening, her cell phone had vibrated to life on her desk at home. A text message from Bo asked her if she was busy and did she want to meet at the Dal for a drink? With the new Ash yet to be named, Lauren's leash lengthened and she'd been able to disappear for hours at a time without being missed. Thankfully, a human doctor wasn't as high on the list of priorities as it used to be.

She met Bo an hour later and they traded stories and sexual innuendo over an array of shot glasses, both empty and full of alcohol with strange Gaelic names. It wasn't a new way of spending their time together, but then Lauren's back against the wall wasn't a new way of spending their evenings together either. It was the intensity of Bo's movements made her think there was something else at work tonight.

Bo's hands flexed against Lauren's skin, her breath short at her ear. "I can't get enough of you," she breathed.

Lauren took Bo's face in her hands and kissed her with a controlled passion. She relished the moan she drew from her, always considering it an accomplishment to turn on a succubus. Bo's hands dropped to Lauren's jeans and wrenched them open. In the brief moments of lucidity, Lauren couldn't believe she was actually doing this around the corner from a place that any number of people she knew could walk by. Spontaneity was not her strong suit.

When Bo's hand disappeared beneath the zipper, Lauren looked to the sky, her breath twirling streams above their heads. The air tickled her throat. "Bo," she managed.

"Shh," Bo hushed her. She stepped in and held her close, her body blocking as much of Lauren from the street as she could. "This won't take long."

Lauren attempted a chuckle at the declaration but only managed a brief smile in between puffs of breath - Bo was always so cocky when it came to sex. It was part of the charm that won her over, but Bo's assertion wasn't without the talent to back it up.

A few cars rushed by and Lauren's breath hitched. What was she doing? Lauren checked the street to make sure they were still alone. The idea of sex in a back alley may not have been foreign to her, but the practice of it was and her nerves returned. "Bo, we can't do this here."

"Hey." Bo touched her chin gently, turning her head to face her again and Lauren's eyes fluttered shut under her fingertips. There were few times that Lauren could remember wanting to be at someone's mercy like this. Outdoors, physically and emotionally naked, for anyone to see who cared to. It was horrifying and exhilarating. She studied Bo's face until the movement between her legs dropped her eyelids. Bo's breath labored next to her ear, the broken rhythm Lauren believed to be in response to her own.

Bo had been right. This wasn't going to take long.

One of Lauren's hands held a fistful of Bo's leather jacket while the other tried futilely to grip the rough brick behind her. Her body vibrated, her legs shaking, her breath short and desperate. The opening of the alley filled with a red light - a cab pulled up to the curb and idled. Lauren glanced in its direction and this time found herself apathetic to its presence, lost in her arousal.

It was something she would ordinarily stop and assess. To find out why she felt this way and what made it different from moments ago. But she knew already. The reason was in front of her, inside her, all around her. Her body was aching for it, waiting for that one moment, that one touch that Bo almost always took her time with. She never made Lauren ask for it, always giving it to her right before she did, and this time was no different.

Lauren released the jacket and hooked her fingers in the belt around Bo's waist. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, white plumes of her breath disappearing into the cool air. A moment later and she was there, the calm before the storm. Bo was quick to cover Lauren's mouth with her own. She leaned into the length of her body, Lauren's muffled cries complimented the grip she had on Bo's hips.

Moments later, Lauren watched a plane's blinking lights move high above their heads while she waited for the beating pulse in her head to calm. When her breath slowed, she pulled Bo into a kiss, slowly drawing another moan from her throat. With Bo's hand still tucked in Lauren's jeans, thin fingers busied themselves at Bo's waist, undoing the fine leather belt.

Bo's hand stilled Lauren's. "No, it's okay." She freed her other hand and smiled as she watched Lauren falter. "I just really wanted you." The confession was punctuated with the slamming of car doors as a few rowdy fae fell out of the Dal and into the cab. It pulled away from the curb moments later and they were left in the shadows again.

Lauren looked at Bo, her eyes closing briefly when she touched her face. "Take me home," she said softly. When her eyes opened, Bo looked away like she'd been caught staring; her shyness was another characteristic among many that Lauren fell for without even trying. She watched Bo's fingers play at the zipper of her jacket before pulling it around Lauren's body as if she'd just remembered the time of year. Lauren pulled her jeans up the few inches they'd slid down her hips.

Bo took Lauren's hands in her own and looked down at them as she stroked the back of Lauren's fingers. "Can you stay over?" The question almost made Lauren laugh, but her circumstances unfortunately called for it. Lauren looked at Bo, her expression seemed so hopeful, but so unsure. It still surprised her. For all of her strength and bravado, Bo was still vulnerable.

The few seconds she waited before answering were on purpose, partially because she loved making Bo sweat, but also to give her a moment to straighten out her clothes. Lauren glanced at Bo's hands, wringing while she suffered in the silence. Her fingers slipped between Bo's, taking her hand and when Lauren looked at Bo again, she smiled. "That's kind of what I meant."

END

May 7, 2012


End file.
